Love in the Elevator
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: It all started that one, certain day. I saw him and was immediately drawn to him. His aura spoke volumes and his posture showed clearly his authority. Yes, since that day I grew to like my monday apointments, and also the ride in the elevator which we shared in silence. AU/Modern Times ItaSaku Oneshot.


**Pairings **Itachi x Sakura (I love them!)

**Genre **Romance/Drama

**Type **Oneshot, Alternative Universe, modern times.

**Disclaimer **_"Naruto"_ does not belong to me but to its rightful owner/s.

**Rating **T

**Age** Haruno Sakura & friends 23 Uchiha Itachi 27

**Authors Note/ **It took me about a week to write this! At some point I was daydreaming about it. I'm happy it's finally out and I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I re-read it about ten times while writing it and then two times when it was finally ready, so please excuse any errors on my part :D

...

..

.

* * *

I see him once a week.

My mentor and chief at the hospital where I work at, Tsunade, deemed it necessary to do weekly check-ups on the recently injured police officers, who were brought to the Konoha General Hospital in a critical condition three weeks ago, but left only two days after their surgery upon their own wishes.

Tsunade was far more than pissed, after a quite vulgar phone call with the current Superintended General of the Tokyo Police force Uchiha Fugaku – '_to not even think about ruining her brilliant surgical work and to move his ass here as soon as possible if he does not want her to commit a crime'_ – she had pursued him into allowing her to examine his officers for three full months.

Tsunade forgot to mention however, that she would not be the one attending to said check-ups, no. She talked - or more like used her head of surgery position - _me_ into running the weekly rounds. Had I forgotten to mention that the Police force headquarters are on the opposite site of Tokyo, ergo opposite site of the General Hospital which means getting there takes at least two hours? No?

Well, be my guest and take pity on me then.

Despite the fact that it took me at least two hours to get there, recently I noticed I'm always looking forward to these _Mondays_. Because of him, the black haired man.

I'd even say he has the looks of a god.

Every time I get into the elevator our roads cross at the 26'th floor. I guess, he returns from some business assemble, as the 26'th floor contains various meeting rooms.

Not that I'm unhappy about our short encounters, quite the opposite actually. He is the reason why butterflies explore my stomach, why my hands suddenly sweat up and why my breath hitches every time his elbow touches my right arm.

Every time I see him he wears these elegant looking, definitely handpicked, suits. They match his masculine form just perfectly. Occasionally, he puts his jacket on his shoulder and has his white sleeves tangled up his arms, that of course shows his delicious formed muscles. I sometimes catch myself imagining how they would feel under my slender fingers.

His face is a complete eye catcher. I'm worried if I would decide to start a talk with him and look into his onyx orbs that I would get lost in the intensity they display.

One of my main reasons why I do not want to confront him yet. Or ever.

He is just too perfect looking for someone as_ medium looking _as me. Do not misunderstand me, I don't have any complexes when it comes to my appearance, I actually receive many compliments for my exotic looking features. And occasionally, I hear the males at the hospital gossip about my – somehow from Tsunade inherited – D cup. I'm quite proud of them, as I had to wait for a quite long time for my sets to appear. The only complex I've had was directed at my forehead. I however, grew into it and now it charms my high set cheekbones and rosette lips.

This charismatic appearing male is a diamond and as everyone knows diamonds do not pair up with something of medium worth.

That fact doesn't stop me to silently adore him, though. His pale skin shows off his mesmerizing orbs and long, tied in a neat low ponytail at the nape of his neck, hair. I would even go as far and call it silk.

Two straight stress lines make his face look unique and show his clearly apparent intelligence. Sometimes I could swear they are deeper than the last time I saw him, which makes me worry about his current life style.

His whole appearance practically yells he is the one in charge of _everything_ that happens in his radius. I'm secretly turned on by domineering partners but it does not matter now, does it? This Adonis of a man is a few good heads taller than me, near him I look like a little lost puppy standing next to a huge lion. It sends shivers down my spine every time I think about it. His built is perfect and I just cannot stop thinking about how well trained his muscles must be underneath his clothes. I have never seen a man whose mere appearance screams _masculine _more intensely than does his. Every corner of his body is symmetrical and easily put _perfect_.

I felt my pulse increase and bit into my lower lip, it's just impossible for me to not be physically affected by his mere presence. My whole being feels a connection to his presence, just like a lock does to a perfect matching key.

Before I was able to fantasize more about this black haired personification of a god, I heard the sound of opening elevator doors and was met with a smirk and apparent amusement, which was found in mesmerizing eyes. _His_ eyes.

A blush crept onto my cheeks, my whole face felt hot and I excused myself out of the lift without looking right or left, I needed to flee.

Apparently, he has noticed my lustful glances which means he knows I'm attracted to him. Not that his arrogant smirk and these flickering eyes revealed it all, _no_, not at _all_.

Happiness overcame my body at the thought I'd be able to forget my very embarrassing encounter the moment I enter the examination room where I am to examine the _still_ not healthy officers. Thanks to my split personality I can manage to fully concentrate on my work at hand.

Unfortunately, I am always the last one to enter. Stupid Uchiha police officers and their stupid always-on-time punctuality.

X

* * *

X

I see her once a week.

It all started two weeks and five days ago. I was returning from one of my daily meetings, which I have very often considering I am the soon to-be Superintended General of the Tokyo police force, when I saw a blur of pink in the elevator I usually use to get onto the highest floor _ergo_ my office.

My surprise managed to be hidden under my usual emotionless face. The moment I looked at the source of this very rarely encountered color, a question appeared in my mind.

Was it possible to have natural pink hair?

Apparently yes, or the female standing right next to me decided to dye not only her head hair pink, but also her eyebrows too. A unwelcome thought crossed my mind; is her hair everywhere – _like on her whole body – _ pink? I shook my head inwardly at the not appropriate direction of my thoughts.

Somehow, I wanted to smash her into the wand and tore her clothes off. I looked at her and her whole being showed me _innocence._ I managed to uphold my self-control.

On another Monday I inspected the female further. She had short pink hair, as I was already able to notice on our first encounter. Her face was heart shaped and her skin definitely taintless. Full lips with a tad of rose greeted me when I looked closer at her features. Her eyes, I managed to catch a glimpse of them when she excited the elevator, were a clear and healthy emerald and I wondered with how many shades of green _exactly_ her eyes were gifted with.

She liked to wear stylish clothes, and while most of the women I met wore the most elegant garments the world had to offer, her set of clothes was in my opinion the most fitting, matching and well suited in the whole universe.

I had to admit, she perked my interest and somehow I came to realize I wanted more than just these casual Monday glances I got.

Because In the end; I am a selfish man when it came to things that picked my interest.

X

* * *

X

I sat in my office with crossed legs and in my lap was a file.

Haruno Sakura's file.

Some people might think I took advantage of my position and simply broke the boundaries of ethic. I however, see it as a simple _investigation _on my newest target. I leaned into my huge armchair positioned in front of my wall sized window, took the file into my hands and opened it.

Last Name: Haruno

First Name:_ Sakura_

It certainly fits her.

Gender: Female

Birthdate: March 28

I smirked, it appears _Sakura_ is a Spring child.

Age: 23

Looks far more younger, might I add.

I overlooked her measures, as I had previously assumed them by _logically_ looking at her. My assumptions are always correct and I do not question myself. Never. Flipping two more pages I got to the description of her abilities. My favorite part

I am very rarely surprised still, Sakura managed to do it. She has surprised me, or better put; _her abilities_. I had to read it a second time, as it was very hard for me to elaborate my newfound information's.

_„.. was offered to skip classes countless of times – second and third grade in middle school, as well as second and third grade in high school – has refused to. Possesses an IQ of 160, won several biology, chemistry and math competitions. Showed a reconcilable talent for biology and medical related experiments, which enabled her invitations from various kinds of elite Universities…"_

And the list goes on and on. I was already aware of my growing interest in this certain female, after reading her file however, my fascination towards her got finally permanent.

"Poor little thing, lost her parents due to a car accident!" My eyes snapped to my right side. It seems, I was too engrossed with reading and did not sense my annoying older cousin enter my office. I closed the file, spun around and shot the source of all my problems a glare.

"Itachi, come on! We haven't seen each other for a whole week! Can't you at least say something along the lines of '_..welcome back my favorite cousin~~'_!?", Shisui extended his arms and seemingly awaited an answer from me. It never ceases to amaze me how an Uchiha can be this cheerful and childish, I'm sure someone must have dropped him onto the floor as a child.

"Welcome back Shisui, now would you be as kind as to move yourself to the other side of my door?" I do not think I act cold towards him, I am certain Shisui's behavior is intentional. No Uchiha is an airhead by nature. Not even a dropped down Shisui. Knowing this all, I am fairly sure Shisui does everything just for the sake of annoying his target – in this case_ me_.

I saw him pout like a little, five year old boy, and then he spoke " You're so cold, Itachi! Shisui crossed his arms and sent me a curious look "Anyways, why do you steal a file of some medical prodigy. Don't tell me you finally decided to undergo a hormonal therapy as you clearly lack those?" At the end of his speech he had his hands frantically holding onto his face and seemed shocked, I however knew better as to believe his features. His remark remained ignored.

"Keep your voice down, I do not want my employees thinking I committed a crime." I replied, still as calm as ever.

"You didn't deny it, my lovely cousin" His smirk only grew wider upon seeing my narrowing eyes. After all, Shisui _is_ an Uchiha just like I had assumed.

I stood up, slowly gathered my things, Sakura's file in tow, and left my office with Shisui closely on my heels. "Shisui, should you not be searching for an appropriate suit?" unfortunately I had to go to a gala this evening, my mother is very good at pursuing people.

"I had Hana prepare something for me. She said she'd dropped it a few hours ago at your house" Shisui grinned at me "Care to give me a ride, baby cousin?" I inwardly sighed, why was he my best friend again?

I ignored his question, as I knew Shisui would climb into my black Aston Martin One -77 either ways. After I started the quiet engine of my car my apparent best friend spoke

"So, who's this pink haired woman and why did you read her file, _twice_?" I did not had to look at Shisui to tell he had an evil smirk plastered all over his face.

This was going to be a _long_ ride home.

X

* * *

X

The ballroom was huge. The ceiling was made of mirrors which were decorated with various kinds of clear white, crystal lamps. The walls were adorned with pure gold, and underneath it was a slight caramel tone visible, it complimented the expensive metal. There were at least huge eight windows on each side, placed parallel to each other. The floor was covered with the most polished wood I have ever seen. Everywhere were tiny but elegant tables, waiters were already beginning to dish out champagne and exotic looking snacks. People were flowing into the room through the majestic front door, it had four times the size of an ordinary looking one.

I felt completely out of place.

"Sakura, what are you spacing out for?" asked Sasuke with his usual air of indifference surrounding him. He asked me to accompany him to his mother's gala, he justified it saying_ You're the only female that is not all clingy with me ,and you won't announce our nonexistent relationship throughout the media the second I'd ask you. _

In that kind of situations I always end up wondering why I had decided to befriend a stick-up-his-ass, black haired, silent but sharp guy and a wanna-be prime minister, blond haired, very loud and idiotic, equally male. Sometimes I love them and the next moment I want to break every each of their bones. Nevertheless, I've never regretted declining the offers to skip grades, I would have simply missed them too much and I wasn't mentally prepared either way.

I knew them since preschool and would know them as long as I live.

I was a little surprised when I arrived in my office and found a slightly uneasy Sasuke sitting all fidgety on my couch. After five minutes of uneasiness he finally decided asking me to accompany him to Mikoto-san's gala.

I was dumbfounded, as it was not an everyday occurrence to see Sasuke beg a person for something. He usually takes what he wants without a second thought to it. Fortunately, dear Sasuke was aware of the fact, that I would punch the living hell out of him if he would treat me as a given.

I accepted his invitation . I felt gazes strike through my back, _jealous women_. I let out a exasperated sight, it's not like I'm in love with Sasuke. We are only friends.

" I was just enjoying your mother's taste in décor." He smiled and looked at his graceful mother. No one but me knows it but, Sasuke is secretively a _mama's boy ._

"Yeah, she's awesome" This time, it was my turn to smile. Sasuke often appears to be a egocentric jerk but the truth is; he has a big heart. Unfortunately, it's hidden underneath his emotionless for Uchiha's typical face.

„Sakura, there's someone I'd like to introduce to you." I've heard Sasuke say, I nodded and followed his stern steps.

"You've hidden some siblings from me or what?" I smirked. It was meant to be a joke but Sasuke appeared …_tense_. He turned around, looked at me with a uneasy face, as if –

"Singular, actually. I have a brother." I gaped, my eyes went wide and my whole body went motionless. _Ah_, so Sasuke had a brother. Suddenly, everything clicked. All those years since Elementary school he straight out refused to let us – namely me and Naruto – inside his home, let alone onto his porch. Naruto and I have met Mikoto only because she taught our class biology in middle school. Never have I thought as of why Sasuke had so desperately tried to net even let us into the radius of his home. Never. And now it all just clicked. Everything was clear.

He was ashamed of us. He was ashamed of Naruto and I. He was ashamed to have us as his friends.

_Sasuke_ was_ ashamed _to have Naruto and me as his friends.

People think of me as a prodigy but this thought has never, ever, crossed my mind before – because I_ thought_ we were_ friends_.

Weird. Some might think I'd feel betrayed, angry, offended or even sad. But there was nothing. At all. Not even a dull ache. No pain, no what_so_ever. There was only emptiness.

I saw a waiter with a tray full of glasses filled with champagne. I grabbed two of them. Apparently, I haven't moved for quite some time as I saw Sasuke visibly flinch. The waiter looked somehow distressed , why I don't know. I turned around looked Sasuke deep, _deep _into his black, _black_ eyes_ an_ – " _Otouto,_ why do look so frightened, and why do you not introduce your –_ d _poured the liquor over his head and smashed the empty glasses at him.

I ignored Sasuke's expression along with the owner of the velvety voice and stomped with as much grace as possible out of the ballroom. It was a good thing the room was so huge for no one seemed to notice the scene.

_Almost_ no one.

X

* * *

X

„ I see, someone had finally the guts to do what I've wanted to do since _ages_ ago"

"Shisui, be quiet. Sasuke, _explain_."

I've heard my brother and cousin talk but my mind wasn't able to concentrate. One moment, I was talking with Sakura and then the next thing I know is I have a wet head and crumbles of smashed glass hanging on my suit.

What .the._hell_?

It's not like I've offended her in any way, I only wanted to introduce my bro – , _oh_ damn it.

Sometimes, I forget she's a prodigy. Her mind works nonstop, creating every kind of scenarios and she might've misunderstood why I haven't said a thing about me having a sibling. I'm a proud person as is any Uchiha male. I didn't wanted her or Naruto to know that I was slightly afraid to lose them to my mom and Itachi. Father would just plainly scare them away with his stone face.

I'm aware I'm not good at socializing, people simply annoy me. My mother, on the other hand could win an award for it. Flower radiate from her form no matter where she is, her cheerfulness is immense – which doesn't mean she can't scare the shit outta people if she wants to – and Itachi is _Itachi_.

A prodigy, genius, brilliant mind, et cetera,_ et cetera.._

Given all these facts I came to the solution that Sakura and Naruto should not encounter them, never. They've asked me countless of times to escort me home or to crash at my place for some lunch but I was afraid I'd lose them if they encounter my family.

My brother had pursued me into introducing Sakura to him, only god knows his reasons.

I'm not a clingy person nor a jealous one, only careful. I took the necessary precautions and now I had to pay for it.

Great.

"_Sasuke.._" I heard my brother hiss out my name and a shiver ran unconsciously down my spine. Itachi was getting impatient, Itachi got _never _impatient. I had still no clue what to do, so I did the closest thing I could; I blinked.

"Itachi, I think Sasuke-chan here is in a shock. We_ sho_ – " Shisui was not able to finish "Shisui, take care of Sasuke. I'll be right back" I heard my brother say and a second later he was gone.

What _the hell_ had just happened?

X

* * *

X

I ran out of the ballroom in hope of catching up to Sakura. I had no idea what Sasuke did, but it seemed he crossed a line. I do not know Sakura's personality so well yet, but I am certain of one thing; Sakura has a big heart and if someone was able to make her look so _blank_ something serious must have occurred.

I regretted not showing up sooner, I regretted giving Shisui a ride as it was his fault I appeared so late, I regretted not being able to introduce me sooner.

I have never had so many regrets before.

I suddenly saw a blur of pink cross my field of vision and turned around. There, slightly on the road, stood Sakura with her right arm lifted up. Her dress was fitting her form perfectly and showed her feminine curves. It was dark green, reached a little under her knees and had a lacy V neck. Her pink head shone in the lights of the city making her look slightly angelic. Her face however, was sad. A yellow car stopped, she opened the door and proceeded to enter the vehicle.

She caught a taxi and most likely wanted to return home. I ran as fast as I could in order to stop the car in time.

"_Sakura!_"

X

* * *

X

I was just about to close the taxi door when I heard someone call my name and a second later a hand appeared in front of me. It tossed the door completely open, I screamed, shocked by the sudden appearance of a clad in black figure.

"Hey Missus, are you going to tell me the direction or what?" I vaguely remember the driver say before I felt someone grab my wrist and kidnap me out of the vehicle.

I was just about to use my karate on whoever decided to take advantage of me, but then I saw the culprit. It was_ him._ The godly looking male from the elevator. My adrenaline stopped pumping into my veins, somehow I felt safe around his presence. I don't know him but at the same time I do.

"Excuse me, but I will take her home." I heard him talk with the driver who then disappeared.

With the taxi. Mine taxi.

_"H..Hey!_ Why did you do that!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. To top it all he looked totally amused by the situation!

"Before I will explain my behavior, let me introduce myself." He actually smiled at me, _smiled_. His eyes glimmered with unknown emotions " I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Now his smile turned into a smirk. Definitely because of my _fish-without-water_ expression, which manifested itself on my face.

"_You_ are his brother..?!" I released a very high pitch tone and pointed a finger at him. After a few seconds of realizing my very unwomanly behavior I calmed down and felt a blush on my cheeks. I looked away. His voice was the same velvet one I've heard in the ballroom, why haven't I realized it sooner? Stupid me!

"I..,I'm Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you" with my head turned down, my gaze on the pathway I extended my right hand towards him. Without a doubt, I looked like a child throwing a fit. He closed the distance and shook my hand. My embarrassment was cloaking the feeling of shaking hands with the man that surrounded my thoughts for weeks now.

Wait. Something felt off.

I furrowed my brows and looked straight at him. "Can you please let go of my hand, now?" He smiled at me, I managed to avoid the incoming blush.

"You finally looked at me." My eyes went a fraction wider, Itachi released his hold and motioned for me to follow him. I obeyed.

We walked for a few minutes in a semi-uncomfortable silence when I spoke "Where are we going?" He quirked his eyebrows "To my car, obviously. I am going to take you home." I had the sudden urge to comment '_mine or yours_ 'but decided against it. He was a stranger after all, Sasuke's brother nonetheless but a stranger. I stopped abruptly as did Itachi "Is everything alright, Sakura?" he asked with inherent kindness in his tone.

_Sasuke. _

I completely forgot about the trigger to my sudden departure from Mikoto-san's gala. I fidgeted with my dress and looked at Itachi. Yeah, the voice in the ballroom was definitely his, no doubt.

"I'm sorry you had to witness, you know.." My eyes once more found the pathway and I looked away from him. I was ashamed Itachi saw me behaving so childish just because his little brother didn't think of me as a friend. A warm chuckle brought me back to reality.

„Do not worry about it, Sakura. I am sure you had your reasons for pouring the champagne over Sasuke's head and throwing that glass at him."

Great. Now I felt even more worse. I had the sudden urge to vanish, you know, into thin air and all.

„I'm really sorry Itachi.." I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up. Only when I saw the shock on Itachi's face did it occur to me what I have done. I called him by his given name. Without the appropriate suffixes.

God, can I embarrass myself even more? I smashed a hand over my mouth and bowed. Once more I felt a urge, a urge to crawl on my knees and hide in a corner in which I would sulk. "I..,I'm very sorry, Uchiha-san! I haven't meant to insult you! It just slipped out!" I closed my eyes and wished for this whole disaster to be nothing but a bad, _bad_ dream.

Like hell.

There was a pause, but I wasn't in the state to look up. My humiliation was too big. "_..Please_, I don't mind it at all, _Sakura_."

_Holly _crap, had he just called me in _that_ sensual manner? Never have I thought my name could sound so.. _sexy_. My eyes went up and I blushed.

Itachi sent me one of his gentle smiles and I felt like fainting.

X

* * *

X

We were in front of my black Aston Martin One – 77, and I had wished I would have brought my smartphone with me because Sakura's face upon seeing my vehicle was _legen_dary. I am not someone who likes to boast, and usually it does not matter to me how people see me. On Sunday's I tend to jog in my old, black training clothes with some matching sneaker and I like taking the train or subway on my walks whenever I can , but if my prosperity would be of any help in pursuing Sakura to spend some time with me so be it.

"This.. is _yours_?" I heard her mutter and she looked at my car in a daze of awe.

"Yes." I answered and Sakura's eyes widened, she walked closer to my Aston Martin and just as I was about to open the door for her Sakura's chirp voice filled the evening air

" The_ One-77_ is an extremely special edition, it's limited to only 77 units and all of them are already sold! This little boy has a 6.0 Liter V12 that makes 700 HP. His weight is superb; mere 3,300 pounds thanks to the carbon fiber." – she looked at me with glimmering emerald eyes – " He's capable to speed up from 0 to 60 seconds in under 3.5 seconds and will have a top speed of 200 MPH! You do know that he can become the fastest Aston Martin ever when reached 220.007 MPH!?"

Sakura finished her rant panting, excitement clearly visible. I do not know what surprised me more; her apparent love for vehicles or giving my car an actual _gender. _Both was hilarious.

I laughed. Hard and loud; I do not remember the last time where I laughed this hard and in front of someone. I had to lean my hands onto my upper legs as to not fall onto the pavement. I did not care about my appearance, I felt like laughing and just this once allowed myself to. I felt tears gather in my eyelids and decided to stop.

"_What_, is it so wrong for a woman to like cars!?" I heard Sakura yell and I straightened my back. She had her hands on her hips and looked offended. I looked into her forest green eyes and saw her blush. I smirked – so she felt something for me, _good_.

„No, in fact it is very refreshing and I and this_ 'little boy'_ are both honored to be of help and escort you home" I just had to tease Sakura, it is in my nature to tease tiny, adoring things.

Sakura tensed, murmured something incoherent and waited for me to open the door for her.

The moment I slotted the crystal key straight into the Centre console the One-77's 7.3-litre V12 engine started and I just knew Sakura would forget my slightly offending behavior and enjoy the ride.

X

* * *

X

I could not believe it! I was sitting in a _Aston- Martin One-77 _. He's exclusive and fearsomely expensive but not fearsome to drive - _breathtaking_. The inside looked amazing, verbs wouldn't be able to describe his awesomeness. All the forms were extended and stretched, made elegant and highly sculptural. The detailing was amazing; every single metal piece was milled from billet, and both the leather and the carbon fibre were remarkably rich. The bare carbon doors were particularly striking.

All in all; I was in a very good mood and not even Itachi's reaction to my car-love could crash my joy. I doubt I would be able to be even angry with him, his laughing fit was just too adorable and masculine at the same time. He certainly is unique. I was too absorbed in listening to the motor's light humming and did not anticipate Itachi's question. It brought me back to the harsh reality, aka _my life_.

„ Sakura, what happened in the ballroom?" My body tensed and I fidgeted with my wear out of habit. I didn't know how to answer, I mean wouldn't _your little brother is ashamed of his friends _sound a little bit off? I had no idea how I was going to reply. I felt stupid. Stupid for my behavior, stupid for my sadness, stupid for acting before thinking. I really did inherit Tsunade-sama's temper it seemed.

"_I.., I'm–_" Before I was able to embarrass myself further my pager began vibrating. I quickly took the device out of my pursue and looked at it.

Suddenly, everything from tonight's evening seemed not important at all. I wasn't Sasuke's unfortunate date anymore. I wasn't the embarrassed pinkette anymore. I wasn't a hurt friend anymore. I wasn't a vehicles admiring, crush having woman anymore.

I was Haruno Sakura; _Doctor_ Haruno Sakura, the famous Cardiothoracic Surgeon.

I switched into my medic mode and automatically decided something; I needed to be in the hospital, _quickly_. I thanked my lucky stars for not driving home with that taxi earlier, as it would take too long to arrive at the hospital from there. I was also lucky to be in an elite car. "Itachi-san, _please_! Drive me as quick as possible to the Konoha General Hospital!" I begged him determinably and looked into his deep onyx eyes, I hoped he would understand my suddenness.

Before I was able to comprehend things, I felt my body smash into my seat. The 750bhp hypercar sped up, and the driver was driving like a ghost rider. No, even though he seemed to be careless, I was able to see the perfection in his movements which possessed just a few people and only after years of driving. I felt a feeling of recognition towards Itachi, _plainly _Itachi. Not for his looks, nor his clearly evident wealth . I admired him.

The normally 20 minute drive to the KG Hospital took only 10 thanks to Itachi's superb driving. I had no time to show my gratitude though, as I had to quickly _get the hell_ into the Operation Room and make nothing short of a miracle happen. I sprung out of the car and rushed into the building.

A patient's life hung on the line.

My interns were already awaiting me, the second I entered the building I had a scrub tossed over my head and my most talented intern, Moegi, was explaining the situation to me. Hyuuga Hiyashi – a 42 years old male, was brought to the Konoha General Hospital exactly 25 minutes before my arrival in a critical condition due to a diseased heart which resulted in heart failure. Was positively rescued and is currently in need of an urgent Heart valve replacement surgery.

After successfully getting out of my uncomfortable high heels and smashing my pursue into the next best intern, I quickly descended to the stairs; the elevator was too slow.

After dashing through the stairs I entered the wash room, interns in tow, where I disinfected my hands, got my scrub fixed and a fidgeting nurse quickly provided me with my petal patterned scrub hat. I quickly entered the OR and was relieved to see my senior, Shizune, already opening my patient.

"Sakura, quickly! You need to work your magic on him, I'll assist you!" Walking over I gave Shizune a fleeting smile, she just knew how to release a tension from the OR staff. Arriving at the operation table – I stood on its right side and in front of the auditorium, which was one level higher, these demotivated interns had to get at least _some_ action – I quickly took the offered scalpel and started working.

X

* * *

X

It happened all in a blur. The moment Sakura exposed me her begging eyes, I just had to press on the gas pedal and drive her to the Hospital. I knew a surgeon had little personal life, as he had patients to cure, but _this_ was just _crazy_.

I am not sure why but I ended up trailing after every step she took, I nearly forgot to lock my car in the process. I entered the hospital, looked at Sakura and there was nothing left of the saddened, fragile female I had seen earlier. Nothing, only pure professionalism. She seemed like a completely different person.

It was amazing.

She shouted orders right and left, didn't let the stress consume her and moved precisely to her destination, as if she could find the way to the OR in her sleep. At some point, I watched her toss her shoes off her little feet and literally bombard an intern with her purse I supposed it would be tiring to stand on high heels for hours while concentrating on saving a life. I collected her shoe wear and followed.

I wanted to see her in action, in her _element_.

Sakura dashed through the corridors like mad, ignoring elevators and taking stairs. Only a few patients took notice of her and looked surprised, as they obviously saw her for the first time in action, nurses moved silently out of the way and waited for the storm to pass. I recognized worship and admiration in their eyes.

An intern refused to let me enter the wash room into which Sakura had vanished just seconds ago. I did not realize I was _stalking_ her. "Mister, why did you follow Sakura-sensei all the time? Are you, by any chance, her _boyfriend_?" asked me Sakura's orange haired student. I haven't even realized I stood next to her.

For the first time since I can remember I did not know the answer to a question. Certainly, why did I follow her? Any other person would have waited in the waiting room, or just plainly left. Why was Sakura so special? Why had she such a power over me?

I wasn't able to answer these questions either, so I decided to ignore them.

"Moegi-san, is it? Can you please show me the way to the auditorium, please?" I smiled at the female, hoping to let her fall to my charms; it worked.

She blushed "S..Sure, follow me."

X

* * *

X

After descending a few stairs and using an elevator I found myself in the auditorium. It was in the size of an average room, had the shape of a rectangle and was one level higher than the surgery. One wall had massive, sound proof windows which showed the OR. Four rows, each with eight seats, filled the majority of the space. Speakers were hanging on the ceilings, Sakura's voice filled the room.

It was crowded still, nobody dared to talk. Every each person's gaze was engrossed with the sight of Sakura operating. It was fascinating, Sakura's ability to thrill everyone in her environment.

I looked down and found myself sweep away at her sight, just like the rest.

Her hands were working precisely, every cut and movement was performed perfectly. It was mesmerizing to see her fingers only inches away from a real, beating heart.

" Okay, blood pressure is good." There was a sound of tubes sucking the unneeded blood away.

"The Cannulation, please." Sakura's head turned abruptly to the monitors and her eyes narrowed

"Sakura, he's tachycardic" Shizune looked at her junior , the sound of a speeding up heartbeat was heard throughout the whole room.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" I heard Sakura's assisting doctor yell. Sakura was the calm itself and worked through various heart tissues, like the patient wasn't loosing too much blood at all.

She managed to regulate the heartbeat again.

"Hold tightly onto him," I saw Sakura work quickly through the patient " I need more tissues and swabs please" one beat of sweat crossed her forehead " It'll take me a moment to stop the bleeding.." what was supposed to be a quiet murmur under her nose ended up loud, only feeding the circulating panic.

"The blood pressure's lowering!" exclaimed a slightly panicking nurse, Sakura was still completely calm "Suck the blood away" with swift movements Sakura moved deeper into the patient. The little pinkette was absorbed into her work and the only things I have heard, besides the spinning of the monitors, were whispers of_ clip _and _hand._

"Shizune-san, please give me the 3.0 speckle" Sakura extended her left hand and received the wanted object. She took it calmly and without any hesitation. There was pure determination plastered on her face

"Sakura-sensei is really awesome. I've never seen her lose control in the OR." This statement inquired my interest.

"Yeah! We're really lucky to have her as our teacher!" stated some wide grinning intern

"Ah! Remember last week? There was a complication and suddenly blood streamed outta the heart, it looked like a freaking fountain down there! " explained the other and spread his arms wide out " And Sakura-sensei ignored it completely! She just calmly wiped it out of her eyes and just like it was nothing, operated further!"

I smirked. Watching her down there, it was not hard at all to believe she did such a thing. She looked at the heart as if she knew every little bit of it and was aware of what exactly would happen next. "I felt my breakfast crawl back into my throat back then.." another intern added, making the rest laugh.

My eyes were back on Sakura and the monitors were calm again.

"Otoha-san, please take care of the rest." The nurse nodded and sent Sakura a smile to which she replied. The two hours long surgery has ended and was a full success.

Sakura exited the OR and the interns quickly left, in hope of catching the medical prodigy. I felt a twinkle of respect towards Sakura. I am a prodigy myself and I have a higher IQ than her, however, after witnessing these scenes I knew one thing for sure.

I would not be able to do it. I clutched slightly onto Sakura's garments and looked once more down into the operating room. It would be impossible, even for me, to go down there and operate on a living human, well apart from Shisui that is.

The tension would eat me alive and lull me into madness. I cannot imagine the feelings Sakura had to endure all the time, even if she seemed ignorant to them, which was most definitely not true. She is able to live with the thought of having a life literally depending on her. She is responsible for the outcome may it be good or bad. And she has to live with it, to the very end.

And for that, I respect her.

With these last thoughts I turned around and walked away.

X

* * *

X

Finally. After four hours and exactly 36 minutes I was _finally_ allowed some rest.

The two hours long surgery on Hyuuga Hiyashi was a success. He barely made it out alive, though. The second I set my feet out of the wash room I was met with at least 40 pairs of eyes. The Interns wanted me and Shizune-san to explain the exact procedure of the surgery. Usually, I liked explaining any eager ears the way I operate certain parts of the heart, after a tiring evening however it's a huge pain in my ass.

Shizune knew, I would sneak away the second I'd get a chance to so she gently pushed me forward insisting I should lead the way to the hall. We answered every possible question related to heart valves and I was sure to dream about them. The two hours of debating with the interns exhausted us more than the surgery itself. In fact I was hoping some unlucky individual would get into an accident so we'd be called for.

Surgeons think like that, sorry world. Quiet, half-functioning bodies are better than loud, chirping interns. I was relieved when they finally decided to call it an end for today, for I was ready to kick them out. Shizune's frown gave away her thoughts and I knew she was ready to do the same.

After a very slow walk to my office and equally slow entering, I allowed my body to drop onto the floor, I reminded a sack of potatoes. My muscles twitched, surely because of the well hidden pressure I felt, like during every surgery, and I let out a calming breath. The floor felt cold and stiff against my features, it was in some twisting way relaxing.

Yes, _finally_ some rest.

I was dead serious to fall asleep on my office floor, the exhaustion and dehydration were catching up to me and I was too lazy to move any of my body cells. I was picking between whether to roll my head slightly to my left so my nose and chin would stop hurting, or use the gravitational force and blatantly sway my body in a quick motion so I would be able to lie on my back. I was still acting as a potato sack, you see, and not to complain but my face felt slightly numb already.

My choosing dilemma was interrupted when I felt someone lift me from my flooring. Before I was able to state my shock and or make use of my karate knowledge, a gentle hand pressed my forehead into a chest. The muscular built told me it had to be a males, clearly a very well-shaped one to that.

In swift movements I found myself on my office couch. "I assume the surgery was a success?" My eyes fluttered open and they were filled with Itachi. He was now sitting on the edge of my couch, one hand covering me with a violet blanket while the other was indifferently propped up against his crossed legs. His onyx eyes were watching my every action and I snapped from my day dreaming.

I jerked forward, mouth hanging open and arranged my legs in Indian style, in hope of getting some space between Itachi and I. My back found solace in the corners of my caramel toned, _too small for these situations_, couch. In my inner eye I reviewed tonight's events in high speed.

Itachi is very intelligent, so much I was aware of so of course he'd figured out the cause to my sudden need to be in the hospital. I couldn't find a solution as to why he hasn't left though. Maybe he'd wanted me to explain the Sasuke-incident – a blush crept up to my cheeks – or he'd waited for me so I could apologize. Another possibility would be _curiosity_ yet, who were I kidding. Uchiha Itachi and curious?

No way in hell I say.

"Would you like me to give you some water, Sakura?" Wait, since when were we on first-name basis? _Ah_, I indicated it a few hours ago when I had so kindly dishonored him by calling him with his given name, I somehow had the urge to slap myself. How long was my '_things to apologize for'_ list anyway? Let's see.

Poured over Sasuke champagne and bombarded him with glass – _never mind it was Sasuke's fault, I'd apologize either way. _

Dishonored, disrespected and behaved like a five old in front of Uchiha Itachi – _yeah, that one is top priority._

The male in question interrupted my mental to-do list "Sakura, is everything alright? You seem oddly red in the face." I looked at him and _definitely_ got redder. Itachi's god like face was mere inches away as he had closed the distance in order to touch my forehead, for checking my temperature I assumed.

_Ignored Uchiha Itachi_ – officially added to my _'things to apologize for"_ list.

He talked to me at least three times already and I still haven't answered.

"I..Itachi-san, I'm surprised to see you're still here." I removed his hand from my forehead and backed further up.

He smirked "Why Sakura, do you want me leave?" his eyes shot right through me and I felt flustered.

"That's not what I meant! I.., I was only surprised you waited for me, that's all." Somehow, I managed to utter a response, not my best one but well.

"Hn" Itachi closed his eyes and took on a considerate expression. We stayed in silence for what seemed like ages before I finally managed to stand on my feet. I felt Itachi's gaze on me but decided to let it slide, I took a step forward and regretted it immediately.

I saw everything in a blurry manor, heard a uncomfortable shriek in my ears and my body felt heavy. I shut my eyes, pressed my hand to my scalp and awaited the fall. It never came, instead I felt masculine arms support my body successfully preventing me from falling onto the hard ground.

"Don't push yourself, Sakura. You're exhausted." I heard Itachi whisper into my ear, our bodies were pressed together and I sensed his hard as steel muscles hidden underneath the layers of his clothes. He had his arms around me, preventing my body to tumble down and I heard his thumping heart.

Suddenly I grew aware of our closeness. I felt his slender but well-built arms locking me further into him, his chest against my breasts, the inkling of his chin, our touching legs and torso.

God, this man is intense. We were not doing anything inappropriate, but I sensed everything of his form and more. Furthermore, his body heat engraved mine the second we touched. I found myself in a situation similar to a rabbit's in a wolfs hole.

"I.., Itachi-san I'm good now. Let me go?" My statement sounded more like a pleading.

To my utmost bewilderment, Itachi let me instantly go. He furthered the distance between us and walked towards my desk, I stood on the same spot, a little surprised "Thank you." Good, my voice was now more normal, clinical sounding. I heard a small chuckle

"Shall we?" I looked at Itachi with raised eyebrows, he being the man he was knew my confusion.

"I will escort you home, Sakura." He walked towards me, gave me my pursue and _wait_. Where that my shoes in his hands? I decided to not indulge further into the matter, I obediently put them on and walked quietly with Itachi. All the while curious eyes were sending glances towards us, occasionally staring.

Yes, there would be a ton of gossip in the morning.

X

* * *

X

I was once more sitting in Itachi's Aston Martin One-77 and fully enjoyed his _cute_ motor purring. The atmosphere inside the car was soothing and peaceful, I was tempted to take a nap but there were more important things to do.

"Itachi-san, I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you this evening. It was not my intention to put you through this all." My fingers found relief with tucking at the ends of my pursue and I diverted my eyes to the object.

There was a low chuckle, it engulfed my insides with a uncertain warm feeling. I looked at Itachi.

"Sakura you have not caused me any trouble at all, quite the opposite actually. I cannot remember the last time I have enjoyed an evening this much." Our eyes met and I saw a unknown emotion display in his, they had this_ sparkle_ "Furthermore, I have learned many things about you. Amazing things." I blushed for the hundredth time that evening already and my eyes widened, I was afraid they'd fall out.

Uchiha Itachi has just called me, in an indirect way, amazing. Me, _me! _Not to boast, but I know I'm an exception when it comes to a few things, so I have already heard it when people praise me but receiving a compliment from Uchiha Itachi nonetheless..

I don't know him at all. Still, I can tell he's intelligent, polite and gentle. There is a special feeling of joy, a feeling comparable to having Christmas and Birthday at the same day. Imagine something three times better and multiple it. That's how it felt for me to receive a compliment from Uchiha Itachi.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Was the only thing I came up with, I've heard my heartbeat inside my ears, felt my face burn. After calming my breathing I was finally in a semi-normal shape. "But it's unfair, I think." I looked at Itachi with shy eyes and realized my hands were sweaty from the firm grip I had on my pursue.

"You got to know things about me, but I haven't learned anything about you." It took me everything I had to not look away from Itachi or to not escape through the door, didn't matter the car was still moving.

I saw his onyx orbs narrow and was surprised when he drove to the side line of the road. I panicked slightly. Itachi then stopped the car, what was he up to? Still, I refused to let my gaze drop. _„Ita – "_ I was interrupted.

Itachi had kissed me.

At first, I didn't know how to response. His lips felt warm against mine and I wasn't sure what it was that I want. I wasn't sure what Itachi wanted. I felt his lips move against mine, my eye sight became blurry and my face burned with emotions.

_Why is he kissing me? What is he expecting out of it? Is it just a one – time thing, or perhaps something more? _So many question flooded my mind, all without an answer. I noticed a new pressure on my bottom lip, slick and hot. The pressure turned into a nip and it dawned on me. Itachi wanted my permission to enter.

His arms had me pressed tightly against him and I didn't even know when it happened that I was not even inches away from him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and played with the ends of his hair, he squeezed my waist in return and I gave him what he so desperately wanted.

His hot tongue entered my mouth and his exploration begun. He tasted every little bit of me, occasionally sucking on my lips. I felt his tongue wrap around my own, teasing it and before I even knew it I was pressing and pushing back, fighting for dominance. I was aware that Itachi would be the winner, in the end he is the domineering one.

After what seemed like a entirety we broke apart, Itachi leaving in the process various hickeys on my neck and collar bone.

I slumped against my seat and panted heavily, Itachi seemed more under control but his hair was another story. I was proud it appeared ruffled and out of place. I felt his thumb slide across my arm all the way down to my palm, caressing it gently.

"We can always change that,_ Sakura_"

My mouth went agape. So it wasn't just a onetime thing!

I gave Itachi an exhausted grin then watched him start the car again and drive me home. I was too tired to think of why Itachi:

a) Knew my name in the first place

and

b) The way to my house.

Without any thoughts whatsoever, I calmly watched him drive.

Yes, I felt save with Itachi. Without even knowing him. A shiver run down my spine upon the thought of finally getting to know him. I smiled and mumbled under my nose, only for Itachi to hear

"Can't wait for it."

X

* * *

X

The meeting lasted three hours and I was hardly in a good mood at the end of it. Everyone excused themselves as soon as possible, my employees looked like fleeing ants. I couldn't care less, I was in a bad mood after all.

I gathered my belongings and placed them neatly inside my briefcase. A bad mood was no excuse to be sloppy. I exited the meeting room Nr. Five – there were eleven in total – and walked towards the elevator.

My mood changed drastically, the _elevator_. I took my black smartphone out of my suit pocket and searched for today's day. _Monday_

I smiled and the first thing that crossed my mind was _pink._ I was going to meet Sakura.

It's not like I haven't seen her today, I did. She left my apartment at exactly six forty-five in the morning. Later than usual, though it was probably my fault for I refused to let her go and lose the warmth of her body pressed tightly against mine.

Yes, Sakura spends the nights often at my apartment as it is closer to the Hospital. I would let her gladly move in but I assumed it would be too soon to ask her _yet._ Our relationship got official three days after our first evening together, which was one month ago.

I smirked, Sakura didn't know it yet but she was mine since our first ride in the elevator.

Walking through the corridors of the 26'th floor I recalled the outcomes of our first evening. The drive back to her house was quiet, only on her doorsteps did I allow myself to say the words I wanted to utter from the moment I saw Sakura dash through the corridors of the Konoha General Hospital.

Looking back at it now, it was really ironic how I struggled about my word pick during the whole way to Sakura's home. It was so simple, yet I wanted them to sound truthful and special. I stood in front of her and it was then that I decided to _just spill it out._

"Be with me"

Her reaction to my honest words was immediate and before I knew it I had my hands filled with her petite form. It was enough of an answer for me. We parted with a lust filled kiss and just like that it had started.

Sasuke's reaction the next morning upon hearing my answer to where I had vanished to was hilarious. He was biting into a tomato when I said "I've spent it with Sakura. " My little brother inhaled unnecessary air, forgetting he had food inside his mouth, and chocked. He then stood, looked me into the eyes and left. To Sakura.

She later informed me that the "Sasuke incident" happened due to a misunderstanding based on Sasuke's big brother complex and his apparent social awkwardness. He was afraid Sakura and Naruto would get scared away by our strict, unfriendly appearing father, our very over friendly mother and my intimidating nature. Sasuke's words.

That day my little brother came home with a blue eye.

I heard a sound and I was snapped out of my thoughts. The elevator doors were open, revealing a smiling Sakura. Her emerald eyes sparked with joy.

"Itachi!" I heard her call out to me and I entered the machine. The moment the doors slid close her arms hugged my shoulder blades and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. "It sounds weird, but I missed you!" her happy voice radiated through my skin. I smiled

"I missed you too, Sakura." I placed my head at the top of hers and a familiar feeling shot in waves through me.

It was_ love_.

* * *

...

..

.

So, that's it! I've used various kinds of references like for example; the car _(because I don't know anything, nothing at all, nada about cars. I don't even have a license and I just recently wrecked my brothers car, I tried to learn how to drive, yeah..)_ & the heart valve replacement surgery. I was inspired by a Grey's Anatomy episode _(Christina first solo surgery_).

Doujin-Maker - off!


End file.
